December Ever After
by Voidy
Summary: 13 hari menjelang ulang tahunnya, Rukia diculik! Dia mengalami petualangan, mengukir kenangan dan mendapati kejutan demi kejutan menghampirinya. Special Fic for KeyKeiko's Birthday.


Title: December Ever After

Summary: 13 hari menjelang ulang tahunnya, Rukia diculik! Dia mengalami petualangan, mengukir kenangan dan mendapati kejutan demi kejutan menghampirinya. Special Fic for KeyKeiko's Birthday.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family and so many Fluff!

ATTENTION: Baiklah, untuk menghindari rasa bingung karena latar belakang yang berbeda di fic ini mohon diperhatikan beberapa hal berikut. Memang ulang tahun Kuchiki Rukia adalah 14 Januari, tapi karena ultah Key yang jatuh di 13 Desember, maka di fic ini saia mengubah tanggal ultah Rukia. Lalu, bulan Desember di Jepang memang awal musim dingin/salju. Karena itu setting tempat wisata yang digunakan adalah Bali, di Indonesia tercinta kita. Harap dimaklumi dan semoga tidak ada kerancuan ketika membaca fic ini.

ONCE UPON A TIME ….

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali hadir. Burung-burung kecil berkicau memulai harinya, tak letih terbang melintasi langit. Meski udara bulan Desember cukup dingin, kehangatan mentari pagi yang bersiap untuk bekerja menerangi bumi mengikis rasa menggigil tersebut.

Di sebuah kota bernama Karakura, tampak segerombolan orang yang mencurigakan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah rumah. Bangunan sederhana berlantai dua dengan cat putih yang terletak di daerah pemukiman ini ditinggali oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Terdiri dari sepasang suami istri, Byakuya dan Hisana. Lalu seorang lagi yang masih melajang, si bungsu Rukia.

Kembali ke komplotan berpakaian serba hitam itu. Mereka dengan mudah melewati pintu, berkat kunci yang dipegang oleh salah satu anggotanya. Misi berjalan dengan mulus hingga sampai di sebuah pintu kamar berwarna ungu yang dihiasi gantungan kepala kelinci. Begitu dibuka, terlihat si empunya kamar masih menghuni alam mimpi. Bergelung di balik selimut bermotif Chappy, Rukia nampak damai menikmati tidurnya.

"Siap?" tanya seorang wanita bertubuh sintal dibalut pakaian ketat berwarna gelap.

Beberapa temannya mengangguk. Ada yang bersemangat. Ada juga yang ogah-ogahan.

Target kelompok ini adalah gadis segemuk tiang listrik yang 13 hari lagi berulang tahun.

"Mulai!" Si wanita yang sepertinya ketua dari operasi ini meneriakkan aba-abanya. Yang lain segera bergerak menutupi tubuh Rukia.

"Kyaaa!"

Terbangun dalam situasi begini, siapa juga yang tidak akan menjerit. Tubuhnya dipanggul oleh seorang pria jangkung bertopi rajut yang menutupi identitasnya setelah sebelumnya dengan tidak elit dia dimasukkan ke dalam karung. Beruntung bagi para penculik karena tubuh si korban yang mungil, jadi muat-muat saja meskipun memakai karung bekas beras 25 kilo.

Rombongan tersebut bergegas menuruni tangga. Di depan ruang tamu berdiri Byakuya dan Hisana yang terganggu dengan suara pekikan adiknya. Namun bukannya menghadang orang-orang itu, mereka malah tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka.

Seorang pria tinggi besar berkulit cokelat membalas dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Lalu kumpulan manusia kurang kerjaan ini pergi mengendarai sebuah mobil. Bersama Kuchiki Rukia yang telah berhasil diculik.

AFTER THE KIDNAPPING ….

Lelah berteriak dan mencoba meloloskan diri, Rukia tiba-tiba saja dikeluarkan dari karung hingga jatuh dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Mata ungunya difokuskan dan kemudian membulat ketika melihat pelaku yang berani mengusik bobo cantiknya.

"Rangiku! Renji! Chad! Ishida! Orihime! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Tiga di antara mereka nyengir kuda. Yang satu diam seperti patung, gaya andalannya. Sisanya mendengus sembari mendorong kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Sudah, sudah! Nah, ayo ganti baju dulu!" Rangiku memberi isyarat kepada Orihime untuk mengikutinya. Dengan tenaga super entah dari mana, kedua perempuan bertubuh aduhai ini mengeret Rukia menuju kamar si marga Inoue untuk didandani.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau apa?! Hei, jawab aku dulu!"

Segala protes Rukia tidak diindahkan. Dengan lihai, Rangiku telah mengubah penampilan Rukia yang semula mengenakan piyama menjadi gadis manis memakai setelan baju terusan putih tanpa lengan, rambut dikepang dua dan pulasan _make-up_ tipis.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ujar Rangiku bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

"Wah, Rukia! Kau manis sekali!" puji Orihime.

"Sebentar! Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tuntut Rukia meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, soalnya kita mau pergi ke pantai, kan?" sahut Rangiku girang.

"Ke pantai?" Rukia hanya bisa membeo. Itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan situasi yang dialaminya saat ini! Lagipula ini sudah memasuki musim dingin! Gila apa mereka? Mau ke pantai di saat-saat begini?

"Iya, Rukia! Kita juga sudah menyewa villa! Nanti kita akan bersenang-senang selama dua minggu di sana?"

"Dua minggu?!"

'Buset! Dua minggu? Liburan doang acaranya lama banget!' batin Rukia menyahut.

"Soalnya kan dua minggu lagi, tanggal 13 Desember ulang tahunmu, kan?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Rukia terdengar dari balik pintu. Sang pemilik suara kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dihuni tiga perempuan tersebut. Rambut oranye itu, hanya ada satu orang yang dikenal Rukia memilikinya.

"Ichigo?!"

"Hai, Rukia!"

THEN THEY GO TO THE BEACH ….

Rukia merenung selama perjalanan di pesawat menuju Bali, tempat wisata terkenal di belahan dunia Selatan beriklim tropis yang dituju rombongannya. Ternyata oh ternyata, teman-temannya yan alias asyik, ileran, upilan, edan dan odong tersebut memang merencanakan acara penjemputan yang tidak biasa. Bukan model jelangkung yang datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Melainkan modus penculikan ala kriminal. Malah kedua kakaknya sudah diberi tahu terlebih dahulu guna menghindari acara 'panggil polisi' padahal tidak ada kasus.

Memang dasar anak-anak kurang kerjaan, operasi main-main begini dilakoni mereka dengan serius. Sampai sok menyamar dengan pakaian hitam-hitam. Dikira mau membintangi iklan sampo anti-ketombe!

Ngomongnya sih begitu. Padahal kalau misalkan korbannya orang lain, Rukia juga pasti senang-senang saja bisa menculik salah satu temannya. Yang namanya persahabatan, paling top kalau bisa membuat salah satu anggota gengmu jengkel sampai semaput.

Sungguh indah bukan persahabatan di antara handai tolan akrab ini.

Setelah sampai di rumah pantai yang akan mereka tempati selama dua minggu, masing-masing orang melakukan tugas yang telah ditetapkan. Chad yang paling raksasa kebagian bawa-bawa barang berat. Ishida seksi kebersihan karena dasarnya yang pencinta segala sesuatu yang putih. Renji si tukang angkut bahan makanan. Orihime dan Rangiku yang beres-beres bagian dalam rumah. Ichigo jadi pesuruh serbaguna.

Rukia? Jadi orang yang ultah ada enaknya juga, soalnya dia tidak perlu kerja apa-apa. Bebas. Santai. Ditambah, Ichigo si pesuruh serbaguna memperbolehkannya meminta dirinya melakukan apa saja. Baru saja budak jabrik durian tersebut memenuhi panggilannya untuk membuatkan sebuah minuman jus apel kesukaannya. Bak seorang ratu, deh pokoknya!

Sementara yang lain lagi repot, gadis cebol, ups … maksudnya mungil ini jalan-jalan mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Habis tidak ada kerjaan, sih. Jadi kaya pengangguran saja. Rukia menelisik tiap penjuru dengan sangat telaten. Lagaknya sudah seperti detektif kelas paus. Semua sudut, lekuk, lubang dan ujung tidak ada yang luput dari perhatiannya.

"Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Rangiku heran.

"Lagi lihat-lihat saja, kok," tutur Rukia yang lagi ngelus-ngelus tangga.

Alhasil, Rangiku geleng-geleng saja melihat kelakuan Rukia yang ababil bin ajaib. Kumat lagi, deh penyakit autisnya anak satu ini. Selanjutnya dibiarkan saja gadis bermata violet yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia itu.

THE TIME THEY SPENT TOGETHER ….

" _Cheers_!"

Sekawanan anak-anak muda ini bersulang untuk salah satu temannya yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun. Tepatnya sih tengah malam nanti. Kalau ada yang namanya _New Year Eve_ , ini jadinya _Birthday Eve_. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di pantai. Di temani ombak laut dan bulan. Api unggun dinyalakan sebagai sumber penerangan sementara para anak-anak manusia tersebut duduk mengelilingi sang penari merah.

"Kita pesta sampai pagi!" Rangiku melempar kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Hoi! Sakenya jangan diminum dulu!" hardik Renji yang merebut gelas bir di tangan wanita seksi itu.

"Dasar pelit!" sungut Rangiku.

Rukia dan yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Rangiku dan Renji yang repot dibuatnya. Biasalah, sepasang kekasih ini memang biang rusuh. Di mana ada minuman beralkohol, di situ pasti ada Matsumoto Rangiku. Dan pemuda Abarai tersebut yang harus selalu menahan pacarnya supaya tidak terus meneguk bir sampai teler.

Sedangkan Orihime dan Ishida adem ayem saja di pojok. Memang tujuh sekawan ini saling berpasang-pasangan. Rangiku dengan Renji, si dobel R. Lalu Inoue dan Ishida, si rangkap I. Yang tidak punya kekasih, alias satu-satunya jomblo di situ hanya Chad. Si bongsor berkulit gelap yang punya parkit kesayangan buat mengobati rasa kesepiannya karena tak punya pacar.

Si tokoh utama pesta kemudian melirik pada pujaan hatinya sendiri. Kurosaki Ichigo, pacarnya yang ganteng, bertubuh yahud, calon dokter dan baiknya minta ampun. Mereka adalah Kuchiki dan Kurosaki, si duo K. Rukia tersenyum senang, bersyukur karena memiliki pasangan yang bersedia mengerti dan memahami dirinya.

Dua minggu tinggal di pulau dewata, setiap hari ditemani pantai dengan debur ombak, disuguhi pemandangan indah nan cantik, menikmati segala rekreasi yang tersedia, Rukia merasa seperti di awang-awang. Kulit putihnya juga sedikit gosong karena tiap hari dijemur sinar UV, padahal sudah pakai krim tabir surya. Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Orihime dan Rangiku juga sama saja. Lain lagi dengan Chad, si campuran berdarah Meksiko itu sudah kelewat hitam jadi tidak kental perbedaan warna kulitnya sebelum dan sesudah liburan ini. Jika enam sekawan tersebut diibaratkan ubi rebus, maka Yasutora Sado itu arang bakar.

Teringat olehnya waktu bersenang-senang yang dihabiskan mereka di Bali. Menjajal beraneka wahana laut, bermain air di tepi pantai, mencoba pijat dan spa, belanja aneka barang dengan ragam budaya pribumi, mencicip kuliner yang luar biasa. Tak ada momen yang mereka lewatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kawan-kawan. Pokoknya heboh banget!

Kalau begini, sih … Rukia bisa betah berlama-lama di sini. Tapi … dia juga sudah rindu keluarganya. Biar Byakuya mukanya jutek habis, tapi kakak iparnya yang satu itu baik, kok. Apalagi Hisana, ramah, cantik, pintar masak, selalu perhatian. Kakak nomor satu sedunia!

Ulang tahunnya kali ini memang dirayakan dalam keceriaan bersama sahabat terbaik bagi Rukia, tapi alangkah senangnya jika dia juga bisa bersama keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kok, malah cemberut?" tanya Ichigo yang rupanya sudah duduk di samping Rukia serta merangkul bahu mungilnya.

Si imut dari gerombolan tukang lawak itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kepada pacarnya. "Cuma kangen sama yang di rumah."

Kurosaki sulung tersebut merinding. "Bisa-bisanya kau kangen sama yang begituan."

"Yang begituan apa!" Rukia memukul betis Ichigo yang kebetulan tepat di samping tangannya keras-keras

"Auw! Rukia, sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri!"

Kemudian Ichigo manyun seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. Benar-benar, sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak pernah menang jika beradu argumen dengan bidadari ciliknya, masih saja nekat menjelek-jelekkan kakak ipar kebanggaan Rukia.

"Oke. Oke. Aku minta maaf. Kau puas?"

"Hm …," Rukia sok memasang gaya berpikir ala detektif. "Sepertinya masih belum."

Ichigo mendesah. Sudah tahu sifat licik pacarnya yang imut-imut tapi kadang kaya iblis. "Kau mau apa, Rukia?"

Yang ditanya langsung senyum dua jari. "Pijat kakiku. Hari ini kita jalan-jalan seharian, jadi sekarang kakiku pegal sekaliii~" pinta Rukia manja.

Sambil menyeringai, Ichigo mencubit cuping hidung si gadis. "Dasar! Apa sih yang tidak buatmu." Kemudian dia menarik kaki kiri Rukia lalu diurut.

Meski awalnya cemberut karena dicubit, Rukia tersenyum sumringah ketika Ichigo dengan telaten memijat betisnya.

"Hei, Rukia. sebentar lagi tengah malam, lho!" ujar Orihime yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Oh, ya? Berapa menit lagi?" tanya Rangiku.

"2 menit 16 detik lagi," sahut Ishida yang super teliti.

"Ya, ampun! Kuenya lupa dikeluarkan! Sebentar aku ambil dulu!" heboh Renji yang langsung ngacir ke dalam vila.

"Ah, aku ikut!" teriak Rangiku mengekor babonnya, eh salah, pacarnya.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan kembang api yang sudah kita beli. Orihime, ayo," ajak Ishida mengulurkan tangan pada kekasihnya.

"Ayo!" jawab Orihime yang menggandeng Ishida lalu ngeloyor pergi. Rukia curiga mereka cuma cari alasan supaya bisa berduaan.

Melihat sekeliling, ternyata tinggal dia berdua dengan Ichigo. Chad? Tanpa permisi dan tanpa suara sudah lenyap dari tempat duduknya yang sepi sendiri, tiada yang menemani. Padahal kalau badan sebesar itu pasti mencolok. Lha ini, menghilang tanpa ada yang menyadari. Sepertinya temannya yang satu itu berbakat menjadi ninja.

"Huh! Padahal dua menit lagi ulang tahunku. Sekarang mereka malah pergi sendiri-sendiri! Dasar tidak setia kawan!" sungut Rukia yang sedang sebal.

"Sabar. Toh, sebentar juga balik, kok. Kita tunggu saja."

Dara bermata violet ini diam saja. Dia bermaksud memberi toleransi hingga jam 12 malam tepat. Lewat dari itu? Awas saja konsekuensinya!

Dengan mata melotot, Rukia memperhatikan jam tangannya. 10 detik lagi, masih tidak kelihatan batang hidung sahabat-sahabatnya. Wanita dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata tersebut mulai tidak sabaran.

WHEN THE CLOCK TICKS ….

Lima detik.

Empat detik.

Tiga detik.

Dua detik.

Sa ….

SYUNG! DUAR! DUAR!

Rukia terpana melihat kembang api yang meluncur naik di antara langit malam. Cahaya warna-warni berpendar cantik menghiasi hari lahirnya yang telah tiba. Dasar si rangkap I itu! Pasti mereka sudah merencanakan untuk menyalakan kembang api pas tengah malam.

Tak ayal, Rukia terharu juga.

"Rukia."

"Hm? Ada apa, Ichigo?" sambil bergumam demikian, sang Kuchiki Bungsu tersebut menoleh ke samping. Ke arah kekasihnya.

Baru juga Rukia dikagetkan dengan kembang api. Kali ini sebuah cincin bertakhtakan batu cantik sewarna matanya bertengger manis tepat di depan mukanya.

Violet Rukia membulat sempurna. Dia melirik Ichigo yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-26."

Si gadis masih memandang pemuda bersurai jingga di depannya lekat-lekat.

' _Jangan-jangan … masa, sih?_ ' batin Rukia sudah merantau hingga jauh ke pelosok.

"Dan … menikahlah denganku, Rukia," tutur si kepala jeruk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang amat lucu. Sungguh, ekspresi Rukia saat ini betul-betul mengocok perut Ichigo. Jika bukan karena momen romantis yang krusial ini, pria itu bakal sukses terpingkal-pingkal sembari gegulingan di lantai.

Sementara Rukia masih mencerna sebaris kalimat sederhana dari pacar tersayangnya, Orihime dan Ishida yang tadi bertugas menyalakan kembang api untuk meningkatkan persentase berhasilnya lamaran Ichigo mulai berkumpul dengan Rangiku, Renji dan Chad yang punya misi penting lainnya. Yaitu menjemput tamu VIP.

"Ichigo … kau tidak bercanda, kan?" bisik Rukia tidak percaya.

Mendesah lemas, Ichigo menjawab. "Hal sepenting ini, masa iya aku buat bercanda? Ini serius, Rukia. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku selanjutnya bersamamu. Membesarkan anak-anak kita hingga dewasa. Menghabiskan masa tua kita hingga maut memisahkan. Kau mau, kan?"

Air mata Rukia tumpah saking tersentuhnya ia dengan lamaran Ichigo. Segera tubuh mungil tersebut berhambur ke dekapan sang tambatan hati sembari berteriak, "MAU! MAU! MAU BANGET! ICHIGO, AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

Para penonton yang tadi hanya melihat dari jauh bertepuk tangan dan mulai berlarian ke arah dua sejoli yang telah mengikat janji itu untuk ikut merayakan momen bahagia ini. Di antara teman-teman karibnya, hadir juga sepasang suami-istri berambut legam yang baru tiba hari ini supaya bisa menyaksikan lamaran untuk adiknya.

Rukia yang menyadari keberadaan Byakuya dan Hisana menjerit senang dan langsung memeluk keduanya dengan air mata berlinang.

"Selamat, Rukia!" kata Hisana balas memeluk adik kecilnya. Meski Byakuya diam saja, terlihat jelas dia ikut gembira atas peristiwa ini dengan merangkul erat kedua wanita berharganya.

Renji menyenggol bahu Ichigo dan berkomentar, "Tak kusangka, kau dan Rukia yang bakal menikah lebih dulu di antara kita semua!"

Dengan cengiran super lebar, Ichigo membalas, "Makanya, kalian juga cepat menyusul, dong!"

"Tidak perlu kau suruh pun, jika sudah tiba saatnya aku akan melakukan lamaran yang jauh lebih baik darimu," ketus Ishida sambil merapikan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sebetulnya.

"Pokoknya! Selamat, ya Ichigo! Berbahagialah dengan Rukia!" seru Rangiku langsung mendekap Ichigo ke dadanya. Membuat kedua pria di sisinya meringis. Mereka sungguh-sungguh tidak iri dengan temannya yang satu itu.

"Ah, Rangiku! Nanti Ichigo bisa mati!" Orihime mencoba memperingatkan sahabat berdada besarnya itu. Padahal ukurannya juga sebelas-dua belas dengan Rangiku.

"Ups! Iya, ya." Rangiku cuma cengengesan ketika melepaskan Ichigo yang sudah berada di ujung maut.

Chad dengan telaten menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo yang terbatuk-batuk nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Terima kasih, Chad," ucap Ichigo pada sohib terbaiknya tersebut.

Chad hanya memberikan jempolnya sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan ucapan suka cita atas lamaran Ichigo yang sukses.

"Ichigo."

Merasa dipanggil, kontan laki-laki bermata musim gugur itu berbalik dan mendapati Rukia telah berdiri di belakangnya. Chad yang tahu diri berlalu dalam diam. Si gondrong keriting satu itu memang paling pengertian.

"Rukia."

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan pada sang kekasih yang langsung disambut oleh Rukia. Kini sepasang anak manusia yang telah berikrar untuk segera mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan ini berdiri berdampingan menatap laut dan bulan.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk ulang tahun terindah yang kualami hari ini. Aku pasti tak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku."

"Rukia," gumam Ichigo lembut menarik sang gadis untuk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "Hari ini, tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi dan tahun-tahun depannya lagi, kita akan selalu merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama." Mengelus pipi mulus Rukia, pemuda berambut oranye tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hari di mana kau lahir ke dunia. Aku ingin merayakannya karena aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Terima kasih kau sudah lahir di dunia ini dan terima kasih kau hadir di hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Kemudian sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir ranum Rukia. Satu lagi hadiah yang diberikan Ichigo padanya.

Kuchiki Rukia. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-26. Merasa amat bahagia.

AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ….

Voidy's note: oke, saia lumayan puas dengan fic ini. Dengan penggalan berbasis cerita dongeng. Memang awal perencanaannya adalah tepat di hari ultah, ichi langsung ngelamar dibantu kawan-kawannya. Tapi saia keseruan pas adegan penculikan di awal. Hahah, ada yang pernah diculik kaya gitu, ga?

Fic ini saia persembahan kepada KeyKeiko, entah penname di FFN, soalnya saia kenal di FB sih. Dia memang meminta prompt 13 days to 26th. Sebagai gantinya, dia mau ngasih mug custom yang gambarnya bisa saia kirim untuk dicetak ke mugnya. Tapi karena saia ga kerajinan bikin satu hari satu kejadian, habis diculik langsung maju ke hari ultahnya. Tapi endingnya kupikir cukup buat bikin dia senang. Heheh.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya.


End file.
